


Christmas Pictures

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Santa Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wants to take Christmas pictures for their Christmas cards, but she has to make a deal with the devil to get Rumplestiltskin to cooperate. Dirty Santa smut ensues. Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for mrgoldsdearie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> Rumbelle Secret Santa Gift for: mrgoldsdearie
> 
> Prompt: Rumple’s Santa Suit, Magic dildo
> 
> Rating: as you have most likely guessed from the prompt… Very NC-17 …
> 
> A/N: OMG I literally squeed out loud when I got my RSS assignment. The prompt is awesome, but the giftee even awesomer! I wanted to give you something special for Christmas and I hope you don’t mind, but this ended up meshing perfectly with something I’ve been wanting to continue…”Services Rendered”. So I mashed it up here, and I hope it’s not cheating to include the remixed story along with the new parts, but I wanted it to flow as a cohesive story rather than ‘parts’. Anyway, I really hope you like it! You said no squicks, so it does delve a wee bit into the DOM/sub, a little rough and dark but fluffy at the core!

Belle stood on tiptoe, cursing her petite stature as she happily trimmed the ten foot balsam fir from the tippy-top of the kitchen stepladder. Burl Ives sang _Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas_ from the tinny speaker of one of Rumple’s antique radios as she carefully unpacked each delicate, spun glass ornament, examining every one with a small smile of delight. Red and green baubles of holiday spirit, and tiny silver bells that tinkled sweetly as she hung them from the highest branches.

She reached just a little further with each ornament, finding fewer and fewer spaces not already festooned with large bows of gold-trimmed, scarlet ribbon or glitter-dusted pinecones she had collected herself on one of her early-morning hikes. She’d spent an entire Saturday afternoon not long ago with a mug of hot cocoa and cheerful Christmas music while she dabbed white paint on the edges of each petal then dipping it in a bowl of the finest irridescent glitter she could find in the stationery department at Clark’s Apothecary. Belle was delighted with the results as they shimmered with bright rainbows of color in the festive glow of her multicolored tree lights.

Belle was humming in tune along with Burl as he sang _“…Oh ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see… somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me.._.” reaching as far as her arms would stretch to place the final ornaments in their perfect places. The stepladder gave a tiny lurch, and Belle pitched sideways, a gasp of surprise leaving her lips as she caught herself with a hand on the nearby wall.

“Do you think I lurk around corners, just waiting to catch you willy-nilly, wife?” Rumple laughed as Belle put her hand on his shoulder to take the last step down, his hand coming up to guide her at her waist. She giggled and shook her head as he gathered her into his arms.

“Of course not, Rumple!” Belle grinned, lifting her mischievous grin and twinkling eyes for a quick kiss to which he eagerly obliged. His passion was stirred seeing her like this, happy and smiling and pliant against him, and his thoughts turned to having her then and there… perhaps on the sofa or draped over the side table with her pretty little bottom brazenly in the air, his hands roughly tangled in her chestnut curls while she cried out for more of him. Rumplestiltskin loved his kind, sweet wife to the ends of the earth, but the Dark One always simmered there, just below the surface and sometimes drove his thoughts to the slippery edges of sexuality. Wicked lust and the urge to control occasionally warred with the gentler side of his nature, the quiet man he was before the dark curse.

“But I do,” he replied with a look of grave sincerity even as he secretly plotted her debauching, “I must if I am to keep my gravity-challenged wife from falling to her doom.” He turned his soulful brown eyes on her, eyebrows lifted in that sad, puppy-dog way he had and Belle struggled to keep a straight face. “I would have caught you, you know,” the tone of injured pride he adopted thoroughly convincing. He’d tried to bury his urges, to shield his light from such dark vulgarity, but to his constant astonishment, Belle had read him too perfectly and in her refreshingly no-nonsense way had drawn him out. She wanted all of him, she’d insisted, even the parts that belonged to the darkness, expressing her willingness to play games with him. Games of submission and control. Something inside Belle seemed to be satisfied when the beast had her, not all the time of course, but when his need became too great. At these thoughts, his expression turned hungry, but Belle made a moue, crinkling her nose at him.

“Well, next time I will test that theory,” Belle insisted, firmly untangling herself from his arms and stooping to pick up the final decoration for her perfect tree, a star of such gaudy frivolity it could scarcely be believed. Translucent panels formed the points of the star, and sparkling silver tinsel the edges. Spirals of silver wire stuck out from the center like the rays of a sun, each terminated with a glittering crystal, with sprays of albino peacock feathers completing the look. Belle plugged it in, holding it up proudly for Rumple’s inspection, a tangle of white fairy lights sparked to life.

“Ah, that’s lovely, my dear,” Rumple lied, eyeing the thing with a healthy suspicion, “wherever did you find it?”

Belle positively beamed with pride, “I bought it…on the line! My very first purchase! I used that rainforest button you showed me.” She started to climb the stepladder, but Rumple took the star from her hands.

“It’s beautiful, sweetheart, but allow me,” he lifted his hand and the star floated to the top, settling itself on the crown of the tree. Her confection of holiday cheer was complete at last.

“Thank you!” Belle enthused, looking around the room. Everything was decked to the gills. From the stockings strung across the hearth to the decorative packages that spilled from beneath the tree and around the antique wingback chair next to the fireplace to the garlands of twinkling white lights and balsam that wound up and down the bannister. Their home was a holiday wonderland and Belle was determined that Rumple would enjoy the holidays with her.

“We have to take our Christmas picture,” Belle said matter-of-factly. “There’s an outfit laid out for you in the guest room upstairs. Will you go change?” She turned her innocent blue eyes on him in the most pleading of ways and he feigned ignorance of the custom, trying desperately not to melt.

“Christmas picture?” Rumple asked, catching her about the waist and pulling her flush against his hips. His gaze swept the room and when he looked up, a smug grin broke out on his face, changing quickly to a rather wolfish smile. Belle had hung little bunches of mistletoe in several places around the room, each one tied with a wide, cream ribbon edged with gold. His eyebrow shot up quizzically and Belle ducked her head, shrugging, her cheeks crimson with blushes. Rumple echoed her shrug and leaned in to kiss her neck, sliding his lips up to find the line of her jaw. His hands splayed across her back and he felt her shudder against him, a telltale tremble of arousal.

“For our Christmas cards. I have to send them out this week or they’ll be late,” Belle murmured, melting into his arms as he made his way along her jawline and headed for her lips. He finally made it there and began to pluck hungrily at her lips with his own, his tongue tracing along the seam, his fingers tightening at her hips. He’d decided on the side table, so he could truly enjoy her perfect ass, one of his favorite bits of her.

Rumple parted her lips with his insistent tongue, sliding his hands down to cup Belle’s full and curvaceous backside. But instead of the moan he’d expected, she laughed, pulling away and prodding him up the stairs, “Nice try, Rum but it’s not going to work! Go upstairs and change, now…”

“Belle..” Rumple wheedled.

But she was immovable, “Go on…you wouldn’t want to ruin our first Christmas together, would you?” She ducked her head, blinking up at him with wide eyes and a coy smile.

Rumple groaned, defeated by the liquid crystal of her beautiful, blue eyes and her genuine enthusiasm for the holiday. He turned and headed up the stairs for the guest room, muttering all the while. Belle, who always seemed to somehow enjoy his discomfiture, giggled into her palm, nearly dissolving into a pool of helpless laughter when his strangled cry of dismay met her ears.

“Belle! You can’t expect me to wear this for our pictures!” Rumple sputtered, panic creeping into his voice making the pitch rise comically, “I - we’ll be a laughing stock!”

“We won’t! It will be cute and Christmas-y. I have an outfit as well and I thought we could take the pictures by the tree, in the chair by the hearth. Everyone will love it! I will love it!” Belle cajoled him as he fingered the white fur trim of a crimson velour track suit embellished with scattered white crystals and gold buttons, an expression of horror replacing panic before slowly turning to grim acceptance. Belle wanted this and he hated to disappoint her in anything.

Rumplestiltskin grimaced, his long hair hiding his eyes, he swallowed hard, “Where did you get this monstrosity?” He touched a crystal  tentatively, as though it might leap up and throttle him.

“It’s not!” Belle pouted prettily, for a moment he thought she might stomp her foot in annoyance, but she mastered herself. “I got it from the rainforest button like I got the star.”

“You mean Amazon, darling,” Rumple corrected gently.

Belle nodded, “ Yes! Amazon, that’s it.” Belle’s expression turned shy, and then sensual, color rising in her cheeks as she lifted her eyes to look at him. “I’ll be extremely grateful if you cooperate,” Belle ran a finger up his arm, slowly tracing patterns on his sleeve, her voice becoming husky. He met her eyes and the corner of her mouth quirked up, “I’m willing to do practically anything to get what I want.”

“Now you’re talking, Dearie,” he smirked, the Dark One springing more fully to life inside him. He almost giggled. “Just what did you have in mind?” Belle thought for a moment, leaning in to whisper in his ear. A lascivious smile played on his lips and he cocked his head, flipping his long hair out of his eyes. Belle chewed her bottom lip and Rumple reached up and gave one nipple a little tweak through her white blouse, earning him a tiny gasp.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a deal, my lady.”

Within the space of moments he was changed into his Santa suit and waiting for Belle rather grumpily in the old wingback chair. It was worse than he’d even imagined. Across the bum of the infernal suit was emblazoned “Mr. Claus” in red crystals. There would be no photos of that, he assured himself, deal or no deal. He was darkly contemplating the tender of his payment when Belle arrived with the camera setup.

The apron of her little green elf-dress said, “Santa’s Little Helper” spelled out in green crystals just below her pushed up cleavage and Rumplestiltskin simply shook his head in disbelief. She wore a jaunty little elf hat perched on her chestnut curls and little pointy-toed shoes as well.

“You are going to have to smile, Santa,” Belle insisted, handing him a red Santa hat trimmed with white fur and holly berries, “or the deal is off.” She narrowed her eyes, pinning him with her gaze and he grumbled assent as he adjusted the hat. Belle looked positively luscious in the short skirt of her elf get-up and he wondered if she’d ordered it from some naughty lingerie shop by accident or if she’d intended to torment him. He vacillated between foolish pride that all of Storybrooke would see what a lucky man he was to have such a wife and dark jealousy at the thought of other men noticing her…charms.

They took a few pictures standing in front of the hearth, in front of the tree, and halfway between so you could see some of both in the shot. A dozen or so shots for her to choose from. Belle finding her hand on his rhinestones at every opportunity. He hoped no one would see the growing tent in his trousers as his lovely little helper was arousing him so thoroughly, he forgot all about the silly suit.

“Sit in the chair,” Belle grinned mischievously, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. “I want a few shots…these are just for us.” Her eyes twinkled as he sat and she settled herself on his lap, which did nothing to alleviate the growing problem in his suit. At least it was roomy, he mused.

The first few shots were relatively innocent, Belle clicking her magic remote whenever the image on their computer screen seemed to satisfy her. But Belle soon found out the state he was in when she settled back further into his lap. Her breathing quickened, and she shifted to press herself more firmly against his rigid cock, he reached up and cupped her breasts and she ground against him, her hips rotating to bring the friction to the spot she required.

Rumple lost track of the camera clicks when Belle turned and straddled his thighs, leaning down to kiss his mouth hungrily and swallow his groans when she reached between them to free his straining cock. He barely noticed the click of the camera as she slid down between his legs to take him in her mouth, her lips wrapping beautifully around him, and her tongue slipping wetly against his shaft.

Belle lost herself in sucking him for a few moments, her perky elf hat bobbing wickedly atop her curls, it was something she truly enjoyed, she told him, and her actions never belied her insistence. She opened herself deeply to him, looking up at him with those startling blue eyes even as the head of his cock brushed the back of her throat and she moaned around him. She pulled at his hips, closing her eyes and pressing down to take him further, her lips brushing the fine, tawny hairs that peppered his groin. She held herself there for a long moment, her throat completely full of the entire hard length of him, breathing calmly through her nose, her little elf hat wobbling precariously.  

He felt her shudder with a tiny preliminary climax just before releasing him to take a gasping breath. Her chest heaving and a glassy-eyed smile on her face. Rumple pulled her back onto his lap, yanking her down hard to delve into her mouth with his tongue. A guttural groan escaped him when she sucked at his tongue and then began biting at his bottom lip, “I’m close, Belle,” he managed through their sloppy kisses, “gods woman, you’ve got me in such a state.”

Belle merely keened, shoving aside the red velour of his Santa suit and pushing aside her panties to accomplish what they both needed. His cock slid easily into her dripping warmth, and he bit his lip hard to stem the tide that threatened to overcome him. It wouldn’t be long, but the look on her face when he was all the way inside her was worth any torture, and he held himself still for her while she writhed on his cock. Feeling his tension, she reached down and brought herself quickly to her orgasm, only a few rotations of her finger in the right spot and she was coming around him, her thighs flexing against his. She buried her face in his neck and cried out, shuddering and sighing, but bless her, she never forgot him.

Belle immediately began to rise and fall on her knees, his hands bunched in her little green skirt. His hips bucking up into her as she brought herself down to meet his increasingly furious strokes, her quiet grunts of pleasure pushing him well over the edge. He came with a sharp cry, emptying himself inside her with several pulses of sheer bliss.

Belle rested her forehead against his, pulling off his Santa hat and wrapping her arms around his neck, their bodies still joined, though he quickly began to soften. Belle shuddered when he finally slipped out of her, and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. Rumplestiltskin lay back languorously against the chair with half lidded eyes, watching the satisfied smile that played on her lips. The little minx had got what she wanted out of him, and he loved her for it.

“Mmmm. I love you, Rumple,” Belle purred, stretching and beginning to lift herself off him, but he clutched her crumpled skirt holding her there. He smiled at her, as wickedly as his spent body would allow and reached up to tap her nose gently.

“I love you, too, sweetheart. But don’t think I’ve forgotten about out deal.” He tried to sound smug, gloating, as if he held some power over her. But then he met her eyes, and watched them darken again with lust.

Belle leaned close, her eyes burning into his, and whispered against his lips, “Good. I certainly hope you don’t.” And Belle lifted herself off him, swinging her legs wide to give him a perfect view of her glistening curls and swollen pink petals. She turned to pick up a fallen shoe, bending over at the waist so that her skirt rode up, displaying the tiny thong as it slid up between the full, perfect cheeks of her ass, covering nothing. She sauntered off with a single backwards glance and he heard the water running for a bath a few moments later. He wasn’t fooling anyone about who was in control here, and he smiled to himself a truly happy smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Belle sat at the circulation desk of Storybrooke Public Library, humming Christmas carols quietly to herself. Christmas decorations surrounded the edges of her desk, and there was a garland of lights and ribbon around the frame of the door. She was checking in the previous day’s returns and enjoying the early morning sanctity of her library. The library wouldn’t open until ten, but this was her favorite time of day to be in the library. When it was just her and the place was still quiet and smelling of aged paper and dust and the glues used for bookbinding. Once the people came in, the spell was broken. People smelled of cologne, of coffee, pastrami sandwiches and worse. But books…books when left to their own, smelled of knowledge and adventure and a whole wide world that opened wider with every page.

She never heard the entry bell, and she was certain the door was still locked. But Belle suddenly sensed that someone was behind her. “We’re not open yet,” she chirped without turning, “we’ll be open at 10.”  

She felt presence move closer and Belle froze, anxiety and adrenaline coursed through her veins, it radiated power. Then Belle smelled his scent, spicy and earthy, not of cologne, but him. It was like the rich loam of the deep forest after rain. She breathed it in. Magic. Gooseflesh rippled across her skin. It wasn’t like him to simply drop by. Why was he here?

She felt his hot breath ghost across her ear, “Hello, dearie.” Shivers ran down Belle’s spine, this was no idle visit. His voice was deep and sultry, with a biting edge of dark mystery, “You weren’t expecting me, were you?”

Belle shook her head, saying nothing. Waiting. Her chest heaving as anticipation made her limbs tingle and the air feel too thin. She suddenly felt silly in her reindeer jumper, and flashing Christmas light necklace

“I’ve come to collect on your debts,” he purred in her ear, “are you prepared to make a payment, my lady?”

“Here? Now?” Panic rose in her breast. She could scarcely breathe. The room suddenly too small, too cramped. But she felt moisture pool unbidden between her thighs as he ran one long, elegant finger down the side of her throat, from her ear to her collarbone.

“You understood the price of our deal, did you not?” Rumplestiltskin inquired. His voice a silken cord that wrapped around her very core and pulled tight somewhere just below her belly button. “That I could demand payment at any time?”

“Of course,” she began. He tsked at her and Belle blushed scarlet, lowering her gaze as he required. She took pride in the steadiness of her voice when she answered him, “Yes, sir. I understood the price when I agreed to the deal.”

“Good. So few people do, when they deal with me,” he stood straight, steepling his fingers under his chin, a devilish smirk playing about his lips, and fear prickled down her spine. “Follow me, my dear.”

She stood and followed him to the stacks at the rear of the library. Dust motes sparkled and danced in the cool, morning light from a high window that shone in and splashed across the floor. The research section, little used and quiet. Her pulse was racing, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. What was he going to do to her? She’d agreed to his price, and she knew her part, but they’d never done this at the library before!

Rumplestiltskin was wearing all black in different textures, save for a wide tie and pocket square of crimson silk. He carried his cane like a weapon, though he no longer required it for mobility, it was a symbol of his authority, a display of superior firepower to the citizens of this quaint hamlet. Belle stood with her hands folded in front of her, her eyes downcast, though she snuck surreptitious glances at him as he strutted, chest thrown out, shoulders squared. His brow was furrowed and his eyes burned with dark intent as he approached, tossing his long hair back with a cocksure flip.  

Rumplestiltskin’s presence threatened to overwhelm her and she closed her eyes. He looked so very different here than he did in the Enchanted Forest, but his dealings were no less tricky. He demanded no less than your utmost, and never settled for anything else.

His wide mouth was set in a smug grin, he had her at his mercy and he knew it. She stood with quiet submission, eyes downcast, breathing ragged, while he devoured her with his hungry gaze. “Turn around, hands on the highest shelf you can reach. Do not move them.”

“But, sir, what if someone walks in?” Her heart was pounding now, her blood a thundering cacophony in her ears. He meant to take her here, in her library. Oh, gods. She’d agreed to his price, agreed he could demand payment at his leisure. But this?

“No arguments, dearie.” He growled, the handle of his cane coming down on a nearby chair with a loud crack that made her jump out of her skin. “Repercussions for disobedience will be swift and severe. I won’t warn you a second time. Now, do as I bid.”

Belle swallowed hard, a tiny whimper escaping her lips as she complied with his request. She gripped the stanchion of the highest shelf she could reach and closed her eyes, willing her rapid breathing to calm down lest she hyperventilate and pass out. She was on tiptoes, and her short skirt barely covered her bottom, she could feel the cool air as it whispered across the damp spot on her knickers. Stretched out as she was, she was unable to tug down her skirt, and she felt her skin flush with embarassment.

“Easy, my darling,” he crooned, stepping up behind her and rubbing his raging hard-on against her nearly exposed ass. She gasped as he triple-wrapped a leather thong around her wrists and the stanchion, just tight enough to hold her fast so that she could not slip the bonds.  He ran his hands down her sides and a quiet moan escaped her. “Are you not frightened, dove? Of what I might do to you?” His hands whispered over her body, barely touching, and she shivered, straining against the bonds and grasping them with her fingers as her knees gave out.

“No, sir.” But she sucked in her bottom lip and chewed, to stifle another moan as he slipped her knickers aside. “I knew the price. I’m not frightened to pay it.”

“Ah, brave little Belle,” he sighed, “so willing to pay the monster his due.” A sharp cry was torn from her lips as the cold, hard handle of his cane slipped through her folds. “So wet, my little trembling bird,” he breathed, burying his nose in her hair, “is this for me? Do I do this to you?”

Her thighs trembled as he angled the handle of his cane to slip inside her; it was cold and unyielding and utterly erotic as he began to fuck her with it. She keened wildly, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming, pulling fruitlessly at her restraints. “Please, oh gods. Please.”

“Please, what, Belle?” Rumplestiltskin murmured into her ear, giving it a nip as slid the handle in and out of her body, faster and faster, her juices dripping lewdly down her thighs as she gasped for breath. She could feel his iron control slipping, his breathing rough and ragged as he nipped at her neck with his teeth. Pulling at her skin and most assuredly leaving a red mark for all to see. “Do you need to come, Belle? Does my sweet little angel so enjoy giving this old beast her body in payment for her debts, that she’s desperate to fucking come? You’ll have to beg for it, Belle.” His rock-hard cock was pressed tight against her hip, and he was bucking against her almost involuntarily as he pumped furiously, his lips parted as he watched her throes.

“I sit in my shop and think of you, my sweet,” his deep brogue cutting to her quick as she fought for the breath she needed to beg him to let her come. “All day long, it tortures me. I cannot escape. I sit and think of all the ways I can worship your body. Of all the ways I can wreck you and make you mine,” he whispered against her skin, all the while fucking her mercilessly with the body-warmed gold, he didn’t miss a beat and she was indeed thoroughly wrecked.

Belle whimpered. Writhing against the shelves and arching her back, finally gasping enough air into her burning lungs to beg, “Please, oh gods, please let me come. I’m going to pass out if you don’t, sir.”

“Oh yes, darling, you may come for me now,” he moaned biting down hard on the juncture of her neck and shoulder while she convulsed, arms stretched overhead, tension jolting through her body like electric shocks. She cried out, again and again, her body clutching at the unforgiving gold. He slowed the pace, wringing out every last twitching groan from her body until she was spent. She slumped against her restraints, shuddering, as Rumplestiltskin slipped the handle out of her.

Belle’s moan was feral as he licked the dripping thing clean while she watched with hooded lids, her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth. He paid no mind to her trembling legs, his tongue swirling languorously over the gold as though it were the most delicious ice cream cone, his lips sucking decadently at the end. He took his time, and she hung there watching and waiting for his next move. She was panting, trying to catch her breath and simply stay upright on her wobbly legs.

She knew he wasn’t nearly done with her yet. The terms of her deal required her to surrender her body to him as many times as he demanded and in any way he chose for twelve full hours. She must to call him sir, and comply with any request without argument, eyes respectfully averted. She wasn’t sure if she was going survive.

“Delectable, as always,” his smile was wolfish as propped the cane on a nearby chair. His dark eyes watched her, holding her in thrall. She could see his trousers strained with the evidence of his consuming desire. She was still breathing raggedly, wondering what he would demand of her next. She didn’t dare provoke him by asking to be let down, she just tried to relax and breathe and try not to think of how vulnerable she was, hanging there by her wrists for his pleasure.

“Spread your legs for me. my sweet,” He produced an egg sized object from his pocket, it was black and had a long, clear plastic tail on one end. He put one hand on her ass, rubbing a soothing circle, using the other to slip the object deep into her still dripping cunt. He slid her knickers back into place and reached up to free her wrists. He turned her, pinning her body to the stack with his weight and licking his lips. He was so close, his pupils were blown wide and his eyes black with lust. He tucked a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek.

“Now, you will know every time I think of you today,” he gloated, his breath warm on her face, “every time I am tortured by the thought of your creamy little quim spasming around my cock.” He closed his eyes and she felt the object inside her begin to vibrate, right against the spot that always drove her headlong to climax. She smelled the telltale ozone tang and knew that he was controlling the intensity and duration of the vibrations with his magic.

Belle hummed, biting her lip hard. The only thing holding her up was his weight pressed against her. “Ah, please, sir. I have to work, there will be people in here all day,” she begged.

“Precisely, dearie.” his wicked grin offering no mercy. He clicked it off. He waggled his finger at her as he stepped away, “I will know if you take it out. If you do, we will consider your deal unfulfilled.”

Belle blushed crimson, and nodded, “Yes, sir.” He started for the door, but Belle stopped him. “But, sir, do you not wish me to relieve your,” she glanced at the still prominent bulge in his trousers, “condition?”

“Oh, you will,” he nodded. “Later.”

“Isn’t it uncomfortable?” she asked, genuinely curious, if she pressed the issue, he might require her to suck him off or take him in hand. Her gaze flicked up to his eyes for just a moment, and then back down. His eyes blazed.

“Oh yes, it aches, sweet Belle,” he assured her, “but it will serve to distract me from the ache that pierces my soul every time I think of you. I will expect you at Granny’s no later than five-fifteen. Don’t keep me waiting.” He turned and sauntered for the door, Belle flushed a bit when he made a show of unlocking the door before stepping out into the cool morning and disappearing down the street, his cane swinging jauntily by his side.

Belle slipped into the restroom to straighten her clothing and makeup and fluff up her somewhat sweat matted hair. She caught her breath, still trembling from his firm handling of her as she leaned against the cold tiles. Gods but he did things to her, she thought as she dabbed at her smeared eyeliner. A moment later, a gentle buzzing warmed her insides.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle spent the majority of her day perched delicately on her stool, and blushing. Rumplestiltskin seemed to know either by instinct or magic whenever she was engaged in conversation with a library patron and invariably chose that moment to set her insides blazing.

The worst was right in the middle of story hour. Ten little faces peered up at her with eager excitement as she tried to read _Here Comes Santa Claus_ while her orgasmic center pulsated off and on for a half-hour. She bit her lips until they were puffy and sore, but she held off climax until all the children were safely out of the library. By then she was so overwrought, she didn’t even make it to the restroom. She abandoned her senses, throwing her head back, pinching and rolling taut nipples between her thumb and forefinger and simply shouting to the heavens as she came. She sat panting in the aftermath, her heart still pounding out a deafening rhythm, and a text message lit up her phone. _Feeling better, now?_

Belle shook her head. His arrogance was astonishing sometimes, but she answered immediately. _Yes, sir._

He was relentless the entire time Dr. Whale was browsing the Sci-Fi and Fantasy section. She was certain he had it going full tilt for a good twenty minutes. Having two silent orgasms while Whale prattled on about Victorian era gothic novels.

Her hair was mussed and her skin glowing rosily as he gave her a once over while she checked out his selections. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she wondered if he could somehow tell her pussy was dripping wet and vibrating gently. “Enjoy your books,” she managed weakly.

“Oh, I most certainly will,” he smirked, a lecherous smile playing about his lips as he picked up his books and pushed open the double doors. Her phone beeped a moment later. _Good riddance._

Belle couldn’t help but snicker. She always felt violated by his leering gaze that seemed to linger on parts of her she didn’t really want him contemplating. _Agreed._ She checked the time, only a few minutes left before she would freshen up and head over to Granny’s. Anticipation electrified all of the nerve endings in her body. She was prepared for him to test her, push her and tease her as she sat in a very public place. A thrill of excitement ran through her and settled between her hips.

At ten minutes to five, Mary Margaret dove through the double doors. “Can I pick up a couple things, Belle, please?” She begged, clapping ecstatically when Belle nodded. Belle forgot all about the time, listening to Mary Margaret effervesce about being a mom for the second time and being completely clueless, and ten minutes stretched to twenty. She was talking to Mary Margaret animatedly as the new mother checked out a stack of parenting books she had finally decided on when her phone beeped. _You’re late. Send Mary Margaret out and bend over the table, hands flat on the table, wait for me._

Oh! Belle rushed to finish, her insides strangely quiet. He was angry at her for being late! She ushered Snow out the door, sure that the other woman could sense that something was up. Belle left the door open and did as she was told, bent over, hands flat on the table. She stood that way for ten minutes before she heard the creak of the door.

She didn’t move, or say a word, but her breathing turned quickly staccato. “You kept me waiting,” Rumple murmured. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, and you kept me waiting.”

“I’m so sorry,” Belle stammered, starting to turn, but a hand on her back kept her still.

“Hush,” he whispered. He started the thing inside her buzzing again. “My plans have changed, but I think you will enjoy your punishment for torturing me with your beauty. I’ve decided to have your tight little ass, right here in your library. What do you think of that?”

Belle felt his hand on her slide down to lift her skirt, exposing her firm but ample flesh to his gaze. Belle’s knees buckled, and he chuckled. “You like that, don’t you? Tell me!” He ran his fingers under the strap of her thong, lifting it and letting it snap against her flesh.

“Please Rumple, this thing has been buzzing against my g-spot all day! I’m ready to feel you inside me, please!” She rolled her hips against his hand and he groaned, sliding her panties down over her hips to pool at her feet. Belle stepped out of them and he pressed his fingers to her center, spreading her moisture. She whimpered a bit when his finger slipped up to tease at the tight entrance he found between her cheeks.

Cool lubricant eased the way when he worked a finger inside and then two, opening her up for him. “What do you think Mary Margaret would think if she knew the Dark One was about to fuck your sweet ass right here where she was standing just a few minutes ago?” Rumple crooned, working his fingers in and out.

Belle shuddered, “She’d think what a dirty little minx I am.” Belle’s moans turned guttural. “I’m certain Dr. Whale knew I had been coming all afternoon, that he was thinking what a dirty thing I am.” Belle pressed back against his fingers and he turned up the vibrations another notch. Her knees gave out but he held her up, splaying his hands across her luscious mounds and spreading them.

“You are a dirty little thing, but you’re mine, are you ready for this? Rumple asked. She heard him open the bottle of lube and squish some into his hand, looking back over her shoulder, she watched him rub it onto his bobbing cock. She closed her eyes and whined.

“Yes, Rumple, please, gods I want it so bad,” she keened. She felt the head of his cock slide between her cheeks, pressing against the tight ring of her ass. He was always careful with her, no matter their game but she was impatient for him to be in her, to be thrusting against her and she pushed back against him until he sunk into her. She cried out as he slowly pulled out and then thrust more firmly, filling the space inside her beside the buzzing dildo.

This time it was Rumple’s turn to be thoroughly wrecked.  The sensation of being inside Belle’s tight, hot ass while the vibrator in her pussy thrummed against the underside of his cock was utterly too much and he collapsed against her, driving her to her hands and knees on the library floor. He followed, somehow staying inside her.

Belle panted. The feelings were too much, she pillowed her face in one arm and reached back to pull Rumple against her. “Come on, Rum, I need you to move. Please make me come, please, it’s too much.”

He held her by the hips and moved, pulling out and thrusting into her as she met him with deep groans of pleasure, “ Yes Rum, that’s it, oh gods you feel so good. Did you ever think you would be fucking your dirty little maid in the ass, so long ago?” Belle was babbling as Rumple thrust over and over, filling her and pressing his magic dildo against her pleasure center with every thrust.

“Gods, Belle, I dreamt of fucking you every which way for days on end,” Rumple gasped as his hips rocked against her plump backside, a slapping sound with each thrust, “but I never imagined this. Gods you’re so tight. I’m going to come. Come with me, Belle,” he turned up the vibrator and Belle keened. Spasming around his cock as he continued to thrust, “Beautiful Belle. Beautiful Belle.” He moaned, thrusting deep and spilling his seed in several long pulses, shuddering on the last ones.

He even heard Belle utter a quiet, “Fuck,” as they collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor. Rumple holding her close as he reached down to ease the vibrator out of her twitching cunt. She sighed, pillowing her head on his chest while he combed his fingers through her tangled curls.

“Well, my lady, I think we can consider your deal fulfilled,” he murmured into her hair.

Belle hummed contentedly, snuggling into him. “I guess I’ll have to make another then, won’t I?”

_Fin._


End file.
